


"This is So Cliche"

by tecaphe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Cliche, Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Crush, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tecaphe/pseuds/tecaphe
Summary: The entire year is invited to a party, with Alex and George being there. Will their love blossom, or end in a mess?





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was genuinely worked on with about 4/5 late nights (from midnight to about 5am). It was a ship brought to me by Dr3amingInColour, to which I decided to write a story for.
> 
> This was originally written for my Wattpad but I was converted and moved here haha

George was the more outgoing and sporty type guys in his school. Alex, on the other hand, was completely the opposite.

Alex was often surrounded by a small group of people, never more than 5. Any more, he would lose himself. He was very close to these people, knowing each other very well. They would help each other out very often if any one of them was in trouble: homework, drama, family issues. They were reliant on each other and they trusted each other. Alex mostly spent his time away from the UK so when he came here, he felt like the odd one out especially how he was a year older since he had to retake his exams, but they took him in, welcoming him. That’s when he knew they would be his friends for life.

George? He was the school jock in a way; he knew all the people in the "popular" squad, often was looked upon as the popular boy, and many of the girls swooned at the sight of him. His brown hair and light coloured eyes; a collection of features that many girls loved. Despite the group of people following him, he'd ever only been in a few relationships in his life. Some were long-lasting and serious, others are a mere few weeks before he realised all they wanted was the popularity.

They didn't know each other well, nor was it any surprise. One was the high-school classic, though it's an English school so really secondary-school, popular and one was the usual nerdy type. But that was all to change when a notification popped up on everyone's phone simultaneously.

"im holding a party at my house cos we just did our mocks. come by if you want, whatever. see you there if you're coming"

There were two reactions to this invite: "aww yes I'm gonna go with my friends" and "a party? I could never." George and Alex fit into both of these categories. George, being the school popular, undoubtedly would go because "it will be fun!" Alex, however, needed some convincing.

"Aww Alex, it will be fun to relax"  
"We just did exams, let's go!"  
"Alex, it's alright, you don't need to hide all the time"

The truth was, he knew loads of people was going to be there. The populars, the athletes, etcetera. He felt like he was going to be out of place, and that's what he feared most. Being judged. However, his mind changed when...  
"This party is gonna be so awesome, we have so many things to do! It'll be one of the best parties ever," says George.

Truth be told, Alex always admired George. He was funny, always looking out for his friends and cute.  
"It can take 0.2 seconds to fall in love, and I feel like I have found the one," Alex thought to himself. He knew he would never have a chance with him, but seeing him there would be good.  
"For sure, you're going to the party then," Callum said confidently.

Alex really said it out loud, and already his friends are questioning and badgering him for who it is. They thought their answer was by going to the party. It was Alex against his other friends. No way could he say no, despite all the excuses he gave. No one believed him, and the plan was set.


	2. Drunken Memories

They both arrived at almost the same time.

Alex dressed formal but casual for the party. Having never been to one before, he didn't know what to wear. A smart shirt and jeans was his outfit for that night. Hopefully, no one would notice his formality.

George was dressed up ready to party. Obviously, he had been loads of times to parties so he rocked up to the house with jeans and a tank top.

A lot of the night was spent drinking, dancing and talking. Alex, despite his shy nature, went out with his friends dancing in the corner. He let himself loose and drank a few, which was usually never something he'd do. But somehow, he was enjoying himself. George was leading part of the party so he was going around with drinks asking if anyone cared for one. Many people took some, some flirtily took a drink, others said "thanks" but when he came to Alex's little group, he was the only one who took one. Alex accepts with a warm smile and slurred slightly, "thanks... George..."

\---

Hours went by, and both were undeniably drunk. It was normal for George but Alex? He felt like he was wasted. Heavily wasted. He could make out a few things, but not very clearly. He felt woozy and desperately needed to get outside.

Alex took a few staggering steps towards the door, though accidentally bumping into people along the way. Every time he bumped into someone, he let out an "ugh." All he wanted to do was get outside, and fast.

"Alex... You good?" someone said whilst letting out a little laugh. 

"No, not particularly... I just need to get outside." Alex replied as he tried to walk off. He got about two steps away before almost collapsing. 

"Ugh Alex, you're such a dork," someone laughs before picking him up.

Alex lets out a little grunt when being picked up. He didn't entirely know who was helping him but he was grateful. He was being carried somewhere, but he didn't know where. Slowly, the music became slower, the room became darker, until there was silence.

\---

The sound of rustling trees and a whispery wind echoed through the nearby forest. The grass was soft. The sound of party music could still be heard, though it was comparatively quieter.

Alex opened his eyes slowly. His eyes nearly adjusted to the darkness outside, but not enough to see clear details. He could tell he was outside and with someone else. The other person looked concerned by the way they were posing. They were sat in sort of a crouched position, with their hand out like making sure they weren't ill.

"Alex..!"

A few sharp blinks later, the vision was wavering in and out. He could see someone's face, not to the clearest detail, but enough to figure out who it was. He had a harsh jawline, light-brown hair and one of the most mesmerising eyes. The moonlight behind him defined these features heavily.

"You're awake... Thank God- thought something bad happened. You never drink, so why did you drink a lot?" he asked with an accent that sounded like it was around Norfolk. 

"I had a few..." Alex blushed  _ hard _ . The reason he was forced to come to the party was sat right in front of him. 

"You know you look like a dork when you blush," he laughs. "I need to get back inside, Lando can definitely not handle the entire party. He's too small to be taken seriously!"

As George was heading back inside, Alex blurted, "this might be the alcohol that's talking..." He stops to realise what he was about to do. George pulled a look of confusion, with the one eyebrow raised and the turned head. 

"I guess I have to say it now... Um- I don't feel comfortable out here on my own and I... uh..." He stuttered his words; he didn't know how to put it. He was stared at by the guy he loved for years and it's put him on the spot. "I- Can you stay with me?" And that was when he went red immediately. If the blush from earlier wasn't bad, this surely was. He said the words that he didn't want to and he felt like the world had just stopped. It was a brave act, and he definitely didn't have the courage to even say those words. But there he just said it, in front of George, one of the most popular kids in the school.

George simply let out a little laugh and says, "you're quite brave for a boy like you." In front of George was Alex on the floor, bunched up looking cold and a bit tipsy looking like he was pleading for George's attention. In all truth, he preferred the outdoors to the noisy and crazy party. Feeling a little hesitant, George edged himself towards Alex.

"Maybe you should be brave more often, can get you into more places," he commented, whilst subtly hinting at Alex's bright red cheeks.

"I mean, if you haven't already realised, I'm talking to one of the most popular guys in school. I'm barely noticed, you probably don't even know my name, George," Alex laughs looking in his direction. "I wouldn't be surprised even if you didn't."

George shrugs, "Don't worry, Alex. I know who you are. One of the kids sat with people like Callum Ilott, yeah I know who you are."

"You... do know who I am?" Alex muttered with an entire face showing his shock, proceeding to then pull the biggest yawn.

"Tired?" he laughs whilst also yawning after looking at Alex. He shrugs with the look of 'me too.'

"Hey... come with me for a second," George says with a smirk on his face. Alex stops for a second, before realising he couldn't pass this opportunity up, not when George looked like he had something planned. 

"Pick me up then, asshole," he mumbled as he still felt heavily drunk. Then, he gasped, realising what he just said to George. "I- I didn't mean to call you that! Fuckkkk... the alcohol’s really taking a toll on me." He starts to go red-faced whilst he grabbed George's hand. 

George leads him by the hand into a side room, away from everyone else."You following me?" he smiles back at Alex, who looks completely lost. George tugs on the collar of Alex's shirt, the Thai stumbling slightly as he followed. 

“Maybe I should confess that I like you… a lot.” George admitted to the flustered Thai. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. I probably shouldn’t have said that. I’ve gone and messed this up, haven’t I?”

**“** I’m glad you did, because I like you too George.” Alex confessed back, giggling as George blushed at the words.

“Do you mind if I… you know, kissed you?” George suggested with a curl on his lips. Alex fondly smiled back, moving closer to the Brit.

“I’d want nothing more.” Alex replied, as George closed the distance between them, slowly kissing the Thai. Alex’s lips tasted of vodka, but George enjoyed the kiss, and found himself wanting more as soon as they parted, smiling at Alex as he blushed heavily.

“That felt amazing.” Alex eventually said to him, breathing unevenly from the intensity of the kiss.

“I know how else I can make you feel amazing.” George uttered back, moving to the door to lock it. He took one last look at Alex before moving the Thai to the bed, heavily kissing him on the mouth once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Dr3amingInColour for helping me with these few scenes, didn't know how to word it very well lmao


	3. Bittersweet Taste

The encounter was carved into both of their memories, it was one to never forget. For Alex, despite being a dream come true, it still felt like a nightmare. Both of them were drunk, felt like they needed each other- like they were the only ones in the world, but here they were, weeks later avoiding each other. Any reconciliation ended up getting shot down, by far too awkward for any conversation. 

The burning memory was locked into Alex’s mind: he’d had a taste of what he craved, only for George to so cruelly deny him of it, passing the night off as a one night stand, never to be spoken of again. He hoped George felt the same as he did, but waking up in the morning after, no body beside him in the bed sheets, it made George’s intent as clear as day.

George still hung around his group, walking around school, avoiding Alex if possible. If he ever was close to him, he'd give Alex the cold eye and shrug if he ever asked a question. 

Though, the ignorance was no different to what usually occurs within school to Alex. Often known as the ‘foreigner’ people rarely gave any attention to him. A hardworking, smart ‘nerd’ from another country? Who would ever.

\---

Lando, who was a good friend of George and also a school favourite of everyone, often noticed the glaring looks and cold nature from George to Alex. Before, they would just about cooperate with any partnered activities, but now they were distant. Despite the disdainful looks from George, Lando often noticed the occasional glances he gave. The harsh face of George melted whenever he looked at Alex- but any eye contact, it broke immediately.

“George, you've been acting so off recently, what's up, ‘brutha?” Lando questioned with his slight Guildford accent after living there for a lot of his life.

“What?” George quickly said as he turned around to face Lando. “Nah, I’m all good.”

“You know what? Before we leave here, let’s drink. Have a day out chillin’ if ya get what I mean. Invite some people over, y'know loosen up a bit.”

George sighed as he heard those words. Last time he went out, he had drunkenly hooked up with Alex, a memory which he often never wanted to remember. But after all, this could be his last one with Lando. He was pursuing a career in engineering, which was vastly different from Lando’s graphic designing.

“Lando. Only under one condition,” George stated firmly. “I get to choose the drinks.”

“We have a deal,” Lando smiles whilst laughing.

They continue to walk to their next lesson whilst discussing the rest of their plans.

\---

Alex was a shy boy, never wanting to be in people's ways. Never dared to ask, never dared to stand up in front of people. So when Callum invited him to Lando’s party, he couldn't say no. Even with all his efforts and persuading, Callum wouldn't back down.

He knew George would be there, after all, his best mate is hosting another party. After last time out, he swore to never go to another one, but he was going to one, only just a few weeks later. 


	4. Lovers Reunite?

This time, he was dressed to impress. He lost the smart shirt that he was known for wearing, and he wore a grey shirt with faded stripes, tight-fit jeans and sneakers. A touch of gel brought his hair backwards. This time, he wasn't the smart boy that everyone mocked. He was Alex Albon; and this was his chance to make a difference.

George dressed no differently from last time. The usual jeans, this time with a loose button up shirt; dressed to be casual. He knew how to make an impression in a subtle way. 

\---

In the party, most people sat in their friendship groups, sat on the outer rim of the room. Lando had a preposterous idea: spin the bottle. Being his energetic self, he bounced across the room gathering people he thought would make the game interesting, ranging from Alex to Dorian to Esmee and Tatiana. It was a lot of people from different groups that sat around together in a circle on the floor holding a bunch of drinks.

Lando made sure he took Alex and George with him into the ‘circle’ whilst acting giddy and a bit drunk. He had a plan up his sleeve, and he was going to make it work.

“The rules are simple, you spin it, whoever it lands on, ya kiss. On the lips. Got it?” Lando briefly mentions. “There's also no take-backs. You have to do it.”

Alex and George sit opposite from each other, keeping a fair distance away; ever since that night a few weeks back. Their so-called relationship was still bitter, neither dared to speak about it.  
Most of the people sat within the circle looked heavily mortified. None knew what to expect when they got dragged by a semi-drunken Brit.

“Hmph- I'll go first then,” he shrugs as he spins the glass bottle on the floor. The bottle turned repeatedly, slowly decreasing speed. It turned to Alex… Tatiana… Dorian… Jack… until it comes to a halt, pointing at the bewildered Brit who was staring at the glass.  
Lando laughs, shrugs and casually strides over to George, looking a bit tipsy. 

  
“Hope this kiss is okay? I promise it won't be much,” he says half-heartedly. They stood face to face, until George broke out laughing, unable to take the situation seriously. A smirk grew on Lando’s face before he gently held his face. It was a short but sweet kiss, with Lando’s breath smelling like alcohol.

They both sat back down, rejoining the disjointed circle in their respective positions.

George held the bottle in his hands, gave an audible sigh before spinning it in front of him. It looked like it was going to stop on Jack, to which George didn't mind, but the bottle kept going at a speed until it stopped. Stopped at the person he didn't want, Alex. The one guy who he had hoped that it wouldn't land on.

Laughter could be heard before saying, “rules are rules!” George turned around to see Jack grinning like mad after making that statement. 

Both Alex and George glared at each other as they stood up. This wasn't the way they wanted to rekindle their lost ‘relationship’, but here they were, stood directly in front of each other.

Alex looked directly in George's eyes; falling in love with the blue-ish green tint in his eyes, just like the night they were together.  
“You know what I've missed?” George says as he grabbed Alex’s blushing face, pulling him closer. “This.”  
The kiss was quite clumsy, but Alex found himself wanting more. He had missed the feeling of George’s lips against his own, he forgot how good it all felt, and the kiss only helped to bring the good memories back.  
“I’ve missed this too.” Alex whispered back, almost breathless from the kiss.

A small cough broke up the intimacy. “Y’know, _ this is so cliche _,” he laughed. “And I love it.”

George simply smiled, turning to face Lando. “And I love him.” He then turned back to Alex. “I love you, Alex.”  
“I love you too, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! This is one of my favourite fics I've ever written! Thanks to Dr3amingInColour for all the help in the final few chapters, especially with all the late night/early morning banter lool
> 
> You can request any pairing in F1/FE in the comments and I can make something work :P


End file.
